Cotton harvesters commonly include on-board cotton module builders having a compacting chamber in which harvested cotton is collected and compacted by compacting apparatus into a unitary mass or module which conforms to specific dimensions to facilitate handling and transporting on dedicated vehicles, and processing by gins. Such compacted cotton modules are desirably sufficiently compacted so as to retain their compacted shape without significant expansion when unloaded from the module builder. The most accepted and recognized of the known on-board module builders utilize an accompanying unloading door or ramp, which unfolds as the module builder is tilted, for providing a continuous, level unloading surface extending from the floor of the module builder to the ground or other surface onto which the module is to be unloaded. The ramp has a length which is selected so as to be at a sufficiently small angle to the ground or other surface such that the cohesion and integrity of the module are maintained, during the transition of the module from the ramp onto the surface.
Once unloaded, the module is susceptible to damage from the elements, specifically moisture from precipitation or condensation. If water penetrates the module, it can cause degradation in the quality of the processed cotton. Other problems can include an increased moisture content, the growth of mildew, mold, and other fungi, or the like. In addition, if the moisture content of the cotton is too high, a cotton gin may have difficulty processing the cotton efficiently.
To reduce the likelihood of problems due to moisture, cotton module covers are often manually applied over the top of the cotton modules. A typical cover consists of a water proof or water resistant cap-like member having a substantially rectangular top, side walls extending downward from each side of the top, and end walls extending downward from each end of the top. The covers must be secured to remain on the module during high winds and storms. Typically, the modules are secured with ropes, cords, horizontal straps, spikes, weights, and the like.
Applying and securing cotton modules covers is a labor intensive practice that must be performed as soon as possible after harvesting, often by a dedicated crew. If crew is unavailable to cover the modules, or if the covers are damaged by wind or water, the quality and/or quantity of harvested cotton is negatively impacted.
Accordingly, what is sought is a system and method for applying a water resistant protective layer to a cotton module as it is unloaded from the cotton module builder which overcomes at least one of the problems, shortcomings or disadvantages set forth above.